At the Present Time
by DarthRuinous
Summary: Obi-Wan tries to come to an important decision. Someone stops by to help out. Sort of... "Missing Scene" from the Phantom Menace.


o

At The Present Time

"His death must weigh heavily upon you, Master Jedi."

Startled, a brooding Obi-Wan Kenobi turned to face the shorter man who had abruptly appeared behind him. Ah, it was the newly minted Chancellor, the former senator from Naboo, and a curious hole in the Force. Even thinking of the Force brought Qui-Gon instantly to mind, and he grimaced.

"Your Excellency," he managed a shallow bow in the narrow hallway. After the arrival of the Chancellor and the other Jedi, he had retreated into this hall of the Nubian palace, dark despite the afternoon time. The Nubian capital Theed was full of such winding and shadowed passages, and he was surprised to find that the leader of the free worlds had chosen the same location. What were the odds of that?

"I apologize if I surprised you," the Chancellor offered after a short pause. "To be frank, I expected you to be with the other Jedi and your new charge."

Ob-Wan shook his head. "How…? No, you see, he's not my charge. Qui-Gon wanted to train him, not me." _But I told him I would…what am I going to do?_

"Oh…" Palpatine trailed off, absently rubbing his hands together. It was a chilly afternoon, and as they were far from the sun's warmth, Obi-Wan understood his discomfort. "Pardon my confusion, then. I had assumed you would be entrusted with his upbringing, in light of your heroic actions here on Naboo."

Obi-Wan glanced down at his dirty boots, ever uncomfortable with praise. "Thank you, sir, but I only did my duty as a Jedi."

Palpatine drew closer. "I have not yet gotten the chance to personally thank you for your services to my home world. It was simply…" He looked away into the darkness, searching for his words, hesitant. "…extraordinary, Master Kenobi."

"No, please, I'm not a master, Your Excellency," Obi-Wan stammered, turning red. "I'm not even a Knight."

"No?" He saw the Chancellor raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Not yet, I suppose," Palpatine shifted, voluminous robes rustling. "However, I cannot fathom you long remaining a Padawan after your exemplary performance. You have gained in the field what most Jedi must attain in training centers."

Obi-Wan cocked his head, curious. "How do you know of the Jedi Trials, sir?" This was an interesting Chancellor for sure, and he was taking Obi-Wan's mind away from his master. The young Jedi was grateful. Hardly a moment had gone by this day when his thoughts were not seized on the still form lying in state in the palace, being prepared for the funeral pyre.

Palpatine emitted a soft sound that Obi-Wan took for amusement. "I have always studied the ways of the Jedi. You people fascinate me," and now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He hastened to add, "On a purely academic level, of course. Unfortunately, I do not share your unique abilities."

"Of course," Obi-Wan echoed faintly.

Palpatine droned along thoughtfully. "I believe you will be a Knight before this day is out. Masters Yoda and Windu were impressed, if anything may be judged from their comments on the way over. I do not believe they expected you to triumph alone over the creature."

Obi-Wan shivered as he remembered the glowing eyes, baleful and hate-filled. "No, sir, I expect they didn't. I only barely survived. I got lucky…"

Palpatine appraised him. "Master Yoda called it the 'Will of the Force.' I would call it the skills of a well-trained warrior. Your master would be proud, doubtless."

His kind words unintentionally sparked pain through Obi-Wan, and he allowed himself a small surge of self pity in front of this non-Jedi. "I'll never know." A strange feeling, when he could openly mourn the loss of his mentor in front of a stranger while his friends demanded detachment. What would Qui-Gon think of fraternizing with a politician? This one seemed honest enough.

Palpatine leaned in, his tone becoming almost father-like, almost like the dead Jedi's. "Why do you say that?"

Silence. They gazed at each other. Obi-Wan searched the other's face and saw only open concern. "Because I let my anger get the best of me," he admitted. How much did the Chancellor know of the Jedi Code? "Anger is forbidden for a Jedi," he explained, just in case, and saw Palpatine nod once.

"Clearly," the older man sighed. "Most naturally occurring emotions are forbidden you, if my memory serves me right. I admire the sentiment, but sometimes I question the results. For instance," he waved at the two of them, "here we are, newly acquainted, and yet I feel you are more comfortable telling me these things than you would be with Master Yoda or Master Windu."

Obi-Wan stared. Politicians unnerved him with their penetrating insight, and this one was worse than most. "Yes, something like that. It's not a bad thing, though. I just sometimes…I weaken, when I think of him. I don't want the Masters to worry about me." _I don't want to disappoint them again. I don't want to disappoint Master. I am a Jedi. _

"Well, from the mere fact that you stand here, I should think little worry is deserved. You managed to destroy a dangerous monster. Perhaps a bit of anger was necessary for such a job."

_Qui-Gon would have disagreed, but I am not as strong as he was. Maybe I never will be._

Oblivious to his depressing thoughts, the Chancellor leaned back against the cool wall. "Anger or not, the creature _is _dead. The Masters have informed me that this was a Sith. A legend of mythical proportions, and… supposedly extinct." He seemed to be waiting for something.

"It was a Sith all right," Obi-Wan said tightly, his emotions rising again as he thought of the creature's blade running through Qui-Gon's chest. "There's no doubt."

Palpatine sighed. "As Supreme Chancellor, I find myself in a new situation, planted squarely between the Jedi and the Senate, most of which are critical of the Force. As one not blessed with the Force, I cannot be entirely sure of anything."

Obi-Wan felt irrational frustration. After all, this man could not feel or understand what he did. And frustration was no vaunted Jedi value. "It was the Sith, sir, you have my word. He was the most horrible thing I've ever felt! So much hatred!"

The Chancellor patted his shoulder, soothing. "I see. That is how a Sith is identified?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know how else. He reeked of the Dark Side."

Palpatine shook his head. "I would not presume to say otherwise, but could a Sith, in the opinion of a Jedi, ever disguise his or her presence? Blend in, so to speak?"

Obi-Wan thought again of the dark whirlwind that had nearly destroyed him, that had murdered his powerful master. "I can't see how, to be honest, sir."

Palpatine let out a long breath and murmured, "Then let us be grateful of that."

He moved past Obi-Wan slowly, beginning to move down the long passage, and Obi-Wan watched him go, overcome with the new wave of sorrow brought on by the conversation. So much for distracting him. However, just before turning the corner that would remove him from the Jedi's sight, the Chancellor stopped and looked back.

"Pardon my asking, but if the boy is not to be your Padawan, what will happen to him? I am supremely grateful to the child for destroying the droid mothership. He played a rather significant part in saving my planet. The least I can do is inquire about his future."

Obi-Wan heard the deep concern in the Chancellor's voice, and it opened the small insecure place in his chest. "He was not going to be trained, Your Excellency, but Master Qui-Gon intended to do it anyway. I promised him, I would do it, when he…when he died."

Palpatine's eyes widened slightly. "Indeed?"

"Yes," the Jedi hesitated, "but the Council may not have it."

Palpatine walked back down the hall and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "The Council knows you are a man of caliber. I have no doubt that they will recognize your worth." He lowered his voice. "My Jedi friend, you have made a noble promise, and my support in this matters little, but you are right to honor your master. Do what you must now, and the rest will fall into place."

The Chancellor's words faded into the background as Qui-Gon's voice took over: _Focus on the present. _He straightened and offered a diminutive smile. "I will, and thank you for your advice, Your Excellency."

The Chancellor smiled. "Thank _you_ for your service, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am eternally grateful."

**This "missing scene" takes place shortly before Obi-Wan meets with Master Yoda to decide the fate of Anakin Skywalker in **_**Phantom Menace**_**. With my first time writing a young Obi-Wan, I figured with Obi-Wan's earlier hostility to the Chosen One, he might have needed some time to come to terms with his (what seemed to me like spur-of-the-moment) promise to raise Anakin. I also imagine his major dislike of politicians really starts to develop between the 1st and 2nd movies. And Palpatine's just being his usual sneaky self, making sure all the cards are in the right order and playing with people's emotions. **

**What do you all think? Also, if you can think of a better title, let me know.**


End file.
